A conventional travel route making support apparatus has been suggested that displays various facilities located on a route between a departure point and a destination to enable a user to make an efficient travel plan (for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-248713
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-247842
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-247841